


Lost

by TakingFlight48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco regrets letting her go, Dumbeldore's Armada Trope Mashup Flash Fest, Established Relationship, Everyone's on Hermione's side, F/M, He needs to make it right, Height difference, Long Term Relationship, Mistaken Identity, QuinTalon's Dumbeldore's Armada Trope Mashup Flash Fest, There will be a second smut part, Wig Wearing, club dancing, enjoying life, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: Grabbing onto a sliver of hope that a drunken confession provided, Draco heads off to find the one that got away.  Unwilling to give up he camps out, ready to make things right, not expecting her to be hidden in plain sight, easily mistaken for someone else.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48
Collections: Trope Mashup Comp





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Trope_Mashup_Flash_Fic_Comp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Trope_Mashup_Flash_Fic_Comp) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Height Difference + Mistaken Identity
> 
> Written for the Trope Mashup Flash Fiction Comp hosted by QuinTalon in Dumbledore’s Armada Discord. My chosen prompt was Mistaken Identity + Height Difference. 
> 
> Although I didn't have a beta for this fic [all errors are my own] I did have an excellent team who made my pretty and helped me get this to just at the max. 
> 
> Good luck to everyone!
> 
> Enjoy ☮ ✌

Draco downed what remained of the drink he’d been nursing for the last half hour. With a grimace, his eyes continued scanning the patrons entering the club, thankful that his excessive height was once again useful. 

Tossing back another whiskey neat, he slammed the glass down, finger pointed at the giggling women next to him, “This, this is the club Potter confessed she’d be in. Drunk confessions are true confessions, so where is she?” 

Breaking off his staring contest with the startled women, he slowly observed the writhing bodies all around him, gaze pausing when lively squeals cut through the blaring music. 

Lip curling in annoyance, his eyes darted to the squealers as they ground lewdly against each other - _they’re in public_ ; he eyed them a moment longer before moving his gaze to the crowded bar. _Just show me that auburn and dark caramel head of curls_ , he thought, replaying Potter’s stuttered retraction. _“Not Maldives, Malfoy, what’s even there? They’re in France ‘living their best lives’ - calmly_.” 

He laughed ruefully as his eyes danced across the vulgar group of ladies once again. Potter truly wanted him to believe that his slip of Maldives was an accident. The man probably couldn’t pinpoint anything east of Berlin.   
  
With a shake of his head, he was ready to give up when he saw her. There, facing away from him, was the unmistakable black bob of the mastermind behind tonight. Pansy would never abandon Hermione, which meant his ex was already here, hiding in plain sight. He stormed towards them, long limbs easily parting his path. 

Without thinking, his hand darted out and latched onto Pansy’s upper arm, relaxing its hold when he felt her freeze at his touch. Words were poised on his tongue, ready to remind her where her loyalties should lie and demand the location of the very elusive Hermione Granger. 

However, he was not greeted with the sharp features of Pansy Potter; instead, encased in Pansy’s signature hairstyle were soft, sneering lips stained a deep purple, ready-for-battle amber eyes flecked in golds and greens, and the scrunched up, lightly freckled nose of his future wife and current ex, Hermione Jean Granger.   
  


“You’re not Pans,” he mumbled dumbly as his eyes drank in the woman he let get away.

  
“No.” She snatched her arm back and turned to a blonde beside her. “You promised. Make this,” she threw her hand in his general direction, “go away. I’m going to the loo.”

Draco jolted into action as Hermione darted away. His focus for the past two months had been to find her; it would not end like this. 

“Mia, wait!” with a stomp, the blonde, clearly Pansy, turned to him. “Harry Potter is dead. You are dead. He had one job!” She snapped her fingers to silence Draco when he tried to speak, “Shut it and stay here.” 

“Like hell, I will,” he huffed but found Pansy’s palms on his chest. 

“How could you ever mistake her with me?” With a shake of her head, she eyed him carefully. 

Knowing what that look meant, Draco breathed out through his teeth, grabbing her wrists and sidestepping her to get to Hermione. 

“Let her go, Draco. She’s finally moving on-”

“I don’t want her to!” he finally snapped, turning to glare at her. 

Pushing his fists into his eyes, he continued more calmly, “I know I brought this onto myself. But I **need** to talk to her. So you stay here, keep your traitorous selves entertained, and let me sort out my future.” 

He turned sharply, eyes narrowed, and thankful for his long limbs as he spotted his short-haired escape artist. Her little silver dress was reflecting the kaleidoscope of lights as she darted towards the shadows of the club. 

Catching sight of the long line before she did, he knew she would change direction and intercepted her. Ignoring her spluttering he maneuvered them into a quiet nook, caging her against the shadowed wall. 

He felt her chest expand as she braced her small hands alongside his. His fingers twitched, begging to envelop her hands like he was enveloping her body. 

“Hermione, just listen-” 

“I listened for two weeks. During which, you decided you knew what was best for me, for us, and disregarded our promise to get through anything - together.” She shook her head, the damned wig brushing against his forearms, “These are the consequences of your decisions. I love what I’m doing, and I’m learning to be Hermione without Draco. It’s slowly working.”

He could hear the truth in her voice but he didn’t travel this far to admit defeat so quickly. Taking in a shaky breath, prepared for further rejection, Draco trickled his fingers to her hips, feeling her tremble as he turned her to face him - but it was all wrong. 

Hoping his member remained calm, he gently pressed her into the wall, hips against her abdomen as he slowly removed the wig, letting it drop to the floor and breathing out as her curls halo freely around her face.

Gliding a thumb against her hip bone, he dared his fingers to run along her jaw and rest on her neck. “I almost forgot how small you are, Kitten.”

At her eye roll, he relaxed slightly, “Small? Says the beanstalk! Don’t change the subject. LET ME GO!” 

“I am so sorry.” He kept his gaze open as she stopped her thrashing and traced his features for any hint of dishonesty. Dropping his hand, he wrapped his hands around her hips, fingers touching at her lower back as he quietly longed for their relationship before his fear forced her out. 

“No, no. Nope,” he snatched the hand waving in front of her face and, with a furrowed brow, searched her fingers for the promise ring she had sworn never to remove. 

She dropped her head a moment before craning her neck to meet his gaze with hardened eyes, and his hands tightened, knowing she could apparate wandlessly. 

“You told me to let you go. This was the first step. Please, please,” she whimpered, “Don’t make me live through this twice.” But he wouldn’t let go, even when she yanked her small hand hard, slamming her elbow against the wall behind her. Her eyes flashed as she hissed, “So why now, hmm? You slept around, experienced what was out there, and thought, ‘Merlin, all my friends hate me now and business is suffering. I need the token loyal woman to save face again’?”

“Hermione-”

“I didn’t even give you an ultimatum. I was willing to work it out, it was only for a year after all. Do you remember what you said? No?” She scoffed, “I’ll help you along. You said if I felt the need to leave London for a better future, there was no room for our relationship. How quickly you forgot that I moved to California with you for two years for your better future, portkeying weekly to manage my Company.” 

“The moment you left, that very second, I regretted it, Hermione. I have been looking for you, contacting anyone who could get me to you, but you disappeared. No one would tell me where you were or how to reach you. Your impossible-to-locate company wouldn’t take messages for you. But Hermione, you and me, we belong together. No one else can be right for me when you're still out there, even if it's 6,000 miles away. 

I tried love. I tried to move on, to let you follow your dreams since I was too selfish to keep you in England and too stupid to expand into Japan with you. And I may be too late, and I may leave here without you, but I needed to try, I needed to find you and make this right. The last two months,” he let go of her hip, hand dragging through his hair and cupping his mouth in frustration, wishing they could fast forward to the make-up shag. 

He watched her heatedly as she covered his hand with her own. “I know. I tried too, but,” she shrugged, seeming lighter as the righteous anger she had cloaked herself with evaporated. 

“I forgot how frustrating it was to have a close conversation with you like this,” she groaned, stretching her neck and he watched as her eyes widened and frown morphed into a coy grin. “But I suppose there are _some_ benefits to your height.” 

With a groan, he ground his hardening cock against her stomach. “Fuck,” she whimpered as he brought his mouth a hairsbreadth away from hers, “how are you hard right now?”

“I missed you while you were lost,” he shrugged, unashamed at his need for her. 

“Draco Malfoy, I was not lost. Besides this is serious. A shag won’t fix th-”

He silenced her with a kiss. Body bent low as he tilted his mouth over hers, not wasting a second to indulge in her lips, knowing her wrath would return something fierce soon enough. 

_TBC.. ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I am feeling a bit self-conscious about this one and your thoughts would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> As always, if you must disagree, ConCrit is preferred. ॐ


End file.
